Un nouvel espoir
by Titeviolette
Summary: Son diplôme en poche, Bella retourne à Forks. Un nouveau départ pour elle avec un nouveau travail et peut être un nouvel amour ...


_Tous les personnages, enfin presque, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Pour les lieux e l'histoire en elle-même ils ne proviennent que de mon imagination. _

_PV Bella_

Voilà maintenant plus de 10 ans que je ne suis pas revenue voir mon père. Vous me direz quoi de plus normal, quand on vit à Phœnix sous un soleil quasi permanent, des activités par dizaine et sa mère complétement décalée, sur laquelle il faut que l'on veille. Alors pourquoi aller vivre à Forks dans l'État de Washington où il pleut les trois quart de l'année, où les jours de soleil se comptent sur les doigts de la main et où la voiture est indispensable quand on veut se déplacer.

Tout simplement parce que ma mère, Renée vient de retrouver l'amour de sa vie en la personne de Phil un joueur de baseball de seconde ligue. Nous avons vécus ensemble pendant quelques temps mais maintenant qu'il vient d'être accepté dans une équipe de San Diego ma mère souhaite l'accompagner. Il lui manque quand il n'est pas là et elle ne peut vivre sans lui.

Alors voilà comment je me suis retrouvée dans l'avion en direction de Forks et que je m'apprête à retrouver père qui doit être aussi angoissé que moi à l'idée de m'accueillir dans son chez lui.

L'avion amorçait sa descente vers le sol. A travers le hublot je regarde les nuages se rapprocher de nous. L'hôtesse arrive et se met à parler dans le micro, elle nous demande de mettre nos ceintures au cas où. Ceci ne me rassure pas mais au final la descente se passe bien de même que l'atterrissage. La première chose que je vois en descendant de l'avion et en marchant dans le tunnel le rattachant à l'aéroport est la pluie qui bien que fine s'abat déjà sur Seattle. Mon père vient me chercher ici bien que je lui ai dit que je pouvais prendre le bus jusqu'à Port Angeles mais il a refusé disant que je ne connaissais pas la ville et que j'aurais envie de rentrer plus vite «à la maison». Il est vrai que rentrer en voiture est plus rapide qu'en bus, et plus confortable surtout.

En me dirigeant vers le tapis où devait se trouver mes bagages je me demande si mon père va me reconnaître. Il ne m'a pas vu en chair et en os depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il n'a jamais été très présent dans ma vie, je ne le voyais que pendant les grandes vacances et parfois à Noël.

J'arrivais au tapis et attendais d'apercevoir ma valise. Je la vis arriver suivi de mon autre sac. Je les attrapais et me dirigeais ensuite vers le hall de l'aéroport où les gens attendaient leurs proches arrivant de tout le pays. Je cherchais mon père du regard jusqu'à apercevoir au travers de la foule un regard identique au mien. Je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de mon père. Je me dirigeais vers lui et quand il m'aperçus il se mit à sourire. Je sus que lui aussi m'avait reconnu quand il s'approcha de moi. Arrivée à sa hauteur je le saluais et le regardais gênée. Contre toutes attentes il s'approcha encore et me prit dans ses bras. Ce geste me surpris, je ne me rappelais pas que mon père était aussi démonstratif. Je restais sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à me relâcher.

« -Bonjour Bella, ton voyage c'est bien passé?

Quoi de plus banal que de demander à une personne sortant juste d'un avion comment son voyage s'était passé, mais venant de mon père je me doutais que cette simple question était pour lui un effort considérable.

Plutôt bien, lui répondis-je, si on fait abstraction que mon voisin avait une fâcheuse tendance à ronfler.

Effectivement c'est plutôt désagréable, mais ça aurait pu être pire, imagine une femme enceinte qui t'aurait parler de son futur bébé et de son formidable époux, dit il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Je ris à cette remarque et mon père me suivit dans mon hilarité. Nous nous dirigions ensuite vers la sortie de l'aéroport, empruntant le hall que je trouvais plutôt bien décoré dans l'ensemble. Sa chaleur me choqua car quand on pensait à la température extérieure on se serait plutôt attendu à trouver un aéroport aussi froid que le temps de cette ville.

La voiture de patrouille de Charlie se trouvait sur le parking, je notais qu'il avait profité de sa fonction et de ses privilèges pour se garer sur une place normalement attribuée au stationnement temporaire. Je montais dans la voiture après avoir tenté d'aider Charlie à mette mes bagages dans le coffre, chose qu'il refusa prétextant que je devais être fatiguée.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks se fit sans encombre, le peu de voitures que nous croisions semblait sortir tout droit d'un musée automobile mais je n'y prêtais pas trop attention bien trop occupée à essayer de me remémorer quelques souvenirs de mes vacances ici.

Nous arrivions à la maison de Charlie à peu prés 2 heures après avoir quitté les lumières de Seattle. Celle-ci n'avait pas changée, toujours la même. Blanche, avec des volets marron elle s'élevait dans la nuit noire de Forks. Je ne pris pas le temps de la détailler davantage car déjà Charlie était sur le perron et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Il me fit sommairement visiter l'habitation et me conduisit dans ma chambre. De taille moyenne et avec une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt. La tapisserie semblait ne pas avoir était rafraîchie depuis plusieurs années mais je notais qu'aucunes traces de poussière n'était présente.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire le ménage, je l'aurais fait demain.

- Oh ce n'est pas moi, c'est Esmée, le femme de mon ami médecin, quand elle a su que tu venais vivre avec moi, elle a passé un petit coup de balai.

- Tu la remerciera, c'est très gentil.

Charlie me laissa ensuite débarrasser mes affaires et me coucher. Cette nuit fut la première que je passais à Forks mais bizarrement aucun sentiment d'angoisse n'apparut dans ma poitrine. C'était comme si même dans cet environnement inconnu je savais que quelque chose ou quelqu'un veillait sur moi.

Quand je me levais le lendemain matin, un coup d'œil au réveil m'annonça qu'il n'était que 6h30, Charlie ne devait pas encore être parti travailler. Je me levais d'un pas incertain mon équilibre précaire, quoique s'améliorant légèrement au fil des années, ne me permettait nullement de sauter de mon lit et de courir pour rejoindre ma porte sans m'étaler de tout mon long sur la moquette de ma chambre.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, sans encombres, je pus constater que Charlie n'était pas encore parti son manteau étant encore accroché dans l'entrée. Je m'attelais ainsi à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner qui, connaissant mon père et ses talents culinaires allait lui paraître être un véritable festin. La préparation des crêpes, du café et des autres mets matinaux me prit environ 30 minutes. Je dressais la table quand Charlie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtu de son uniforme de shérif il paraissait heureux de me voir m'affairer dans sa cuisine mais peu démonstratif il me salua juste de loin. Il s'installa et après avoir tout disposer sur la table je m'installais avec lui. Les minutes de silence entre nous ne paraissaient pas lourdes et inconfortables mais au contraire elles me faisaient du bien. Ma mère était, au réveil, un vrai moulin à paroles qui me donnait juste envie de retourner m'enterrer sous les couvertures douillettes de mon lit.

Pourquoi es-tu revenu Bella? Me demanda mon père après quelques minutes de silence.

Sa question me laissa sans voix. Je mis quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part mais je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre.

Comprends moi Bella tu n'es pas revenu ici depuis pas mal de temps et tu m'appelles un jour en me demandant si tu peux revenir habiter avec moi alors que tu es fraichement diplômée d'une des meilleures écoles de paysagistes du pays et que tu n'as jamais donné aucuns signes que tu voudrais revenir vivre ici après ton départ avec René.

Devais-je lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité? La seconde option ne me paraissait pas une bonne chose, si mon père apprenait qu'un homme m'avait brisé le cœur il le tuerait ( au sens figuré) ou s'arrangerait avec les forces de police de Phœnix pour lui pourrir la vie. Je choisissais d'opter pour la première solution.

Tu me manquais et puis c'est vrai qu'après mon départ avec René je n'ai eu que peu

l'occasion de revenir ici, c'est pourquoi je souhaitais revenir vivre auprès de toi.

Mon excuse parut faire mouche car Charlie se leva et vint m'éteindre de manière assez succincte avant de partir pour le travail. Il me lança un ultime au revoir avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Une fois la table du petit déjeuner débarrassée, je pris la direction de la salle de bain ou je passais environ 30 minutes à me préparer tout en sachant que le démêlage de mes cheveux rebelles me prenait la plupart de ce temps.

Je redescends ensuite au salon ou je m'installe dans un fauteuil avec mon roman préféré, Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Les paroles de mon père me revenaient en mémoire de même que son désir de connaître les raisons de mon retour.

Je me remémore mes années passées à l'école de paysagiste de Phœnix, les années de travail qui ont suivi mon admission, ma rencontre avec celui que je prenais à l'époque pour l'homme de ma vie, Jacob; nos soirées à deux, les presque deux ans de bonheur qui ont suivis et puis quelques mois à peine avant le remise des diplômes la soirée ou ma vie a basculée.

_Flash-Back_

_Mes cours s'étaient terminés plus tôt, mon professeur de botanique étant absent. J'avais un peu traînée avec James et Victoria, deux amis de mon cours dans les rues commerçantes de Phœnix. Au bout d'une heure je décidais de les quitter pour aller retrouver Jacob. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers son appartement quand je l'avais aperçu, alors que j'attendais au bord d'un passage piéton, assis dans une voiture avec une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère. Chose qu'elle n'était visiblement pas pour plusieurs raisons, de un sa mère était morte et de deux la main qu'elle avait posée sur son entre jambe ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Après cela j'étais restée bloquer devant le passage piéton pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois que j'eus repris mes esprits je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers son appartement. La voiture de tout à l'heure était garée en bas, je montais les marches rapidement et m'arrêtais devant sa porte. Les gémissements bien qu'étouffés qui me parvenaient étaient plus qu'éloquents. Une fois la porte franchie je les trouvais tous les deux, dans une positions que mêmes les meilleurs gymnastes auraient du mal à reproduire, sur le canapé. Seul Jacob m'avait vu au départ, il s'empressa de se relever et se dirigea vers moi, l'autre essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses vêtements éparses au sol. _

_Aucunes larmes ne s'écoula sur mes joues sur le moment, la gifle que je lui mis suffit à me calmer. Sans un mot, et bien qu'il tenta de me faire me retourner vers lui pour soit disant m'expliquer ( c'est vrai que le fait de coucher avec une femme plus vieille d'au moins 20 que vous est explicable et surtout excusable). Il me rattrapa au niveau du rez de chaussé tentant toujours de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé au lit avec cette femme. Je m'étais alors retournée vers lui et lui craché en pleine face que je ne souhaitais jamais le revoir et qu'à partir de maintenant je voulais seulement oublier notre histoire. Il avait encaissé sans rien dire et m'avait regardé partir._

_J'étais rentrée chez moi, ou plutôt chez ma mère sans rien dire, je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois. Ma mère m'apprit que Jacob avait tenté de me joindre mais je lui expliquais rapidement la situation disant haut et fort que les hommes étaient tous des enfoirés et qu'aucun ne rattrapaient les autres. Après quelques jours où le monde semblait quelque peu s'être arrêté autour de moi, j'appris que Jacob avait tout plaqué pour cette femme qui elle-même avait quitté son mari pour partir filer la parfait amour dans je ne sais quelle ville de l'Est du pays. Ma peine, s'envola bien vite quand on vint me rapporter plus tard que leur histoire durait déjà depuis quelques temps et que Jacob en avait je cite « bien profiter » comme il l'avait dit à ses potes._

_3 mois plus tard j'étais diplômée et souhaitant m'éloigner de Phœnix et de toute cette histoire je décidais d'aller rejoindre mon père dans la ville pluvieuse de Forks où je pourrais pleinement exercer ma nouvelle profession au milieu des immenses étendues vertes de de l'État de Washington._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

Quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de chez Charlie retenti, me sortant par la même occasion de mes songes, je sursautais. L'heure qu'indiquait le lecteur DVD m'informa que presque deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Charlie était parti et que je m'étais installée au salon.

Je me levais et me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvris avec une lenteur infinie. La femme que je découvris derrière aurait pu faire pâlir plus d'un mannequin. Grande, mince avec des yeux d'un vert profond je me perdais dans sa contemplation. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien magnifiques retombaient sur ses épaules lui donnant un air qui aurait impressionné n'importe qui.

Après plusieurs minutes, je repris contenance et plongeais dans ses yeux verts ou une lueur malicieuse avait pris place.

Je devais me reprendre franchement sinon la personne en face de moi allait trouver que j'étais franchement mal élevée.

Bonjour,que puis-je pour vous? Lui demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Bonjour, je suis Esmée Cullen, vous devez être Bella?

Oui

Je voulais vous souhaitais la bienvenue à Forks et vous inviter à diner ce soir avec Charlie.

Elle était donc la fameuse Esmée Cullen, le femme dont mon père m'avait parlé comme étant le femme de son ami médecin. Son invitation me faisait plaisir mais j'hésitais à accepter sans avoir demander l'avis de Charlie. Finalement, son regard me fit plier. Il était un étrange mélange entre la curiosité et autre chose que je ne saurais définir.

Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation mais je devrais peut être demander à Charlie avant.

Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je lui en ai déjà fait part avant de venir te voir et il m'a dit de voir avec toi, donc comme tu acceptes je vous attends ce soir à 19 heures cela te convient-il?

Oui, pas de problème mais je ne vous ai même pas invité à entrer vous voulez prendre un café?

Non merci je dois aller travailler mais merci quand même. A ce soir.

Oui à ce soir, eus-je juste le temps de lui répondre avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans une magnifique Mercedes noire et de démarrer rapidement.

Je rentrais dans la maison quelque peu sonnée par cette rencontre express mais toutefois agréable. Cette femme, même si je ne l'avais vu que quelques minutes me paraissait gentille et douce.

Je regardais l'heure et en constatant qu'il était presque midi je m'attelais à la préparation de mon repas, Charlie m'ayant averti qu'il ne rentrerait pas à midi.

J'ouvris le frigo, et le fait d'aller faire des courses m'apparut comme une évidence. Ce midi je me contenterais donc de pâtes au fromage et d'un steak haché trouvé dans le fin fond du congélateur.

Mon repas terminé je me rendis à l'étage pour finir de déballer mes affaires qui bien que peu nombreuses encombraient ma chambre ( 4 valises quand même) et une partie du grenier avec des dizaines de cartons remplis de projets et autres affaires personnelles. Malheureusement au vue des vêtements que je portais à Phœnix et du temps qu'il faisait à Forks, je pris vite conscience que des séances shopping allaient être nécessaires. Mes tee-shirts, débardeurs et autres tenue que l'on porte généralement en été allaient dons laissaient leur place aux pulls, manteaux et autres vêtements d'hiver dans mes placards.

Le temps passe vite quand on s'occupe et le fait de ranger m'occuper aussi bien les mains que l'esprit. Je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il était bientôt 17 heures et donc que mon père n'allait, normalement pas tarder à rentrer. Je mis mon manteau et mes baskets et décidais d'aller faire des courses à la supérette locale. Charlie m'avait laissé sa voiture et avait pris la voiture de patrouille ce matin mais au vue de l'odeur qui régnait dans l'habitacle j'aurais pu jurer que cette voiture n'était que très, très rarement utilisée.

La supérette de Forks était située dans la rue principale de la ville. Je me garais devant et descendis mes sacs de courses en mains mais pris tout de même un cadis pour prendre de packs d'eau et, bien sur, un pack de bière pour faire plaisir à Charlie. Mes achats finis je me dépêchais de tout charger dans ma voiture, les nuages menaçants au-dessus de ma tête ne me disaient rien qui vaille.

Le trajet du retour se fit, comme je l'avais pressenti sous les gouttes. Je me précipitais dans la maison, les bras chargés de nourriture que je déposais sur la table puis retournais vers la voiture pour récupérer ce qu'il restait. Quelques minutes après moi, Charlie arriva. Il m'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant d'aller prendre une douche non sans que je l'ai averti de se dépêcher car nous devions être chez les Cullen pour 19 heures.

A 18h10, soit exactement 20 minutes après être monté je vis Charlie redescendre prêt à partir mais ce fut à mon tour d'aller me préparer et il s'installe donc devant un match à la télé.

Une douche rapide et un maquillage léger plus tard, je me tenais devant mon armoire pour décider ce que je porterais ce soir. Finalement, un jean et un pull coll V bleu marine obtinrent mon approbation, ma paire de ballerine finaliserait l'ensemble.

Je descendis ensuite au salon pour trouver Charlie, toujours devant son match, et il me fallu au moins 10 minutes pour le délogeait de devant la télé.

Nous arrivâmes finalement chez les Cullen à 18h55. C'est Madame Cullen qui vint nous accueillir et après avoir fait la bise à Charlie, elle m'enlaça et m'embrassa. Je n'étais que peu habituer à toutes ces marques d'affection et me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise. Je me repris vite en apercevant derrière elle, un homme avec qui mon père alla discuter j'en déduis donc qu'il était Monsieur Cullen, le fameux médecin .

Cet homme même s'il avait passé la quarantaine aurait pu faire de l'ombre à n'importe quel model masculin. Grand, athlétique, il avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts mais de manière à faire jeune et ses yeux bleus auraient pu faire se noyer beaucoup de femmes. C'est Esmée qui me sortit de ma contemplation en posant délicatement une main dans mon dos me forçant quelques peu à avancer.

_Bonjour Bella, me dit Monsieur Cullen d'une voix douce_

Bonjour Monsieur, merci de nous avoir inviter ce soir.

Mais voyons, c'est tout à fait normal nous voulions absolument rencontrer la fille de Charlie et s'il te plait pas de Monsieur et Madame Cullen nous ne somme pas vieux à ce point d'accord?

Oui, si vous voulez, lui répondis-je d'une voix peu assurée.

Esmée nous conduisit ensuite au salon où mon père et Carlisle, je venais d'apprendre son nom s'installèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de complimenter Esmée sur la beauté de sa maison et elle me proposa de me faire visiter. J'acceptais sans hésiter. Si la maison m'avait paru de l'extérieur d'une beauté absolue, l'intérieur était magnifique. Au rez de chaussé se trouvait une splendide cuisine moderne mais pas trop à laquelle était adjacente une salle à manger où la table pour 8 était dressée.

J'ai invité mes enfants à diner avec nous pour te rencontrer mais seuls mon fils ainé et ma fille seront la, mon autre fils n'a pas pu se libérer d'obligations personnelles. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que nous ne soyons pas seuls?

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

La visite du rez de chaussé se termina pas le salon, que j'avais déjà aperçu. Il comportait également une salle de musique où se trouvait un superbe piano noir, et un bureau, celui de Carlisle.

Je suivais Esmée à l'étage pour découvrir 4 chambres et autant de salles de bain et une bibliothèque ou j'aurais pu passer des heures. La maison était magnifique, décorée avec goût et dans des tons à la fois neutres et chaleureux. Seules les chambres étaient un peu plus personnalisées, à l'image des leurs propriétaires respectifs pensais-je. Une pièce à l'étage ne m'avait cependant pas été dévoilée, un oubli délibéré ou pas d'Esmée, je ne sais pas.

Une fois redescendu au salon, les enfants des Cullen étaient arrivés et étaient en pleine conversation avec Carlisle et Charlie. Une petite brune aux cheveux en pic, et aux faux airs de lutins vint à ma rencontre quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, la fille de Carlisle et Esmée

Bonjour, je suis Bella la fille de Charlie, lui répondis-je un peu timidement.

Alors attends je vais te présenter les autres, le grand blond aux yeux bleu là bas c'est Jasper mon petit ami, le dit Jasper me salua de la main. Le grand brun c'est mon frère Emmett et la jeune femme blonde à côté de lui c'est Rosalie sa compagne.

Les autres me saluèrent amicalement et je m'installais à côté de Rosalie sur le canapé. La conversation s'engagea entre nous sur ma venue à Forks, mon installation et je ne sais comment Alice programma une sorte shopping avec moi quand je lui eu dit que je devais probablement refaire ma garde robe.

Le repas qui s'ensuivit se passa dans la bonne humeur, Alice donna des nouvelles de son frère Edward à sa mère qui semblait peinée qu'il n'ait pas pu se joindre à nous se soir. Le repas était délicieux et quand le dessert, un fondant au chocolat arriva je sus que la soirée allait bien se terminer, j'adore le chocolat.

La question de mon avenir dans cette ville arriva au moment du café qu' Esmée nous servit dans un magnifique service à café qui semblait être très ancien.

Alors Bella que vas tu faire dans notre petite ville? me demande Rosalie avec un soupçon de curiosité dans la voix.

Hé bien je ne sais pas trop, je vais essayer de contacter des cabinets de paysagistes de la région après on verra.

Oh tu as fais des études de paysagiste ? m'interrogea Esmée soudain intéressée.

Oui, elle est même sortie major d'une des meilleure école du pays répondit Charlie alors que j'étais sur le point de répondre.

Oui enfin c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, lui dis-je

Je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention mais il semblait que mon père prenne un malin plaisir à raconter mes exploits aussi bien scolaire, social ou professionnel à toutes les personnes de son entourage.

Est-ce que tu as déjà travailler pour des particuliers ou des entreprises? me demanda Esmée.

Non, je n'ai pas travailler mais j'ai effectué plusieurs stages et les entreprises où j'ai été ont été satisfaites de mon travail elles m'ont donné de très bonnes lettres de recommandation.

C'est parfaits mais je pense qu'un peu d'expérience serait la bienvenue pour postuler dans une entreprise.

Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait mieux mais bon je n'ai pas eu cette chance alors.

Oh, mais maman, tu ne travailles pas sur la restauration et le réaménagement de la maison d'Edward en ce moment? Interrogea Alice

Si, mais...elle fut interrompue par Emmett

Oui, et son jardin aurait bien besoin d'un petit ravalement si tu vois ce que je veux dire, argumenta Emmett.

Eh bien c'est vrai que ça ne serait pas du luxe, renchérit Jasper

Je vais voir et en parler à Edward mais je ne trouve aucunes raisons qui feraient qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Aurais-tu des croquis ou des travaux que tu aurais réalisé pendant tes études?

Oui, j'ai tout emmené avec moi en déménageant mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et puis j'ai un peu peur qu'il n'accepte pas vu que je ne travaille pour personnes.

Alors à partir de maintenant tu es ma salarié Bella, annonça Esmée

J'étais stupéfaite. Comment une femme que je connaissais depuis à peine quelques heures pouvait me proposer une travail et m'embaucher dans son entreprise en une seule soirée. Elle n'avait même pas vu mon travail !

Mais vous ne savez pas ce que fait, ce que vaut mon travail.

Oui, mais j'ai confiance et puis si tu t'inquiète quand à la valeur de ton travail tu n'as qu'à venir demain pour le montrer, d'accord? m'interrogea Esmée

Oui, c'est d'accord mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez avec vous si vous trouvez que mon travail n'est pas assez bon.

Je ne comptais pas faire autrement.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde m'avait bien accueilli, les Cullen/ Hale ( nom de famille de Rosalie )/Whitlock ( nom de famille de Jasper) étaient vraiment des gens formidables et rien que pour les avoir rencontrés je ne regrettais pas mon arrivée à Forks. Nous rentrâmes finalement à la maison sur les coups de 23 heures.

Ma nuit fut calme et le lendemain quand je me réveillais je m'aperçus qu'il était plus de 10 heures. Je pris une douche longue et chaude avant de prendre un frugal petit déjeuner et de monter au grenier.

Je décidais d'emporter chez les Cullen les travaux pour diverses propriétés que j'avais réalisés durant mes stages ainsi que des jardins modelés par mon imagination. Au pire je pourrais revenir pour prendre d'autres dessins. Je mis le tout dans un carton à dessin et empilait dedans d'autres travaux.

Le reste de la matinée passa à une vitesse folle et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva je mangeait juste une salade de tomates avec des croutons et un yaourt.

Mon arrivée chez les Cullen étant prévue pour 14 heure je partis de chez Charlie un bon quart d'heure plutôt. Une superbe Volvo grise était garée devant la maison.

Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte, je sonnais et quelques secondes plus tard Esmée vint n'ouvrir.

Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu?

Bien et vous Esmée?

Bien, j'ai hâte de voir ton travail, mon fils est là, j'avais des choses à lui montrer pour la maison, ainsi il pourra voir ton travail et juger s'il lui plait ou pas pour sa maison.

Très bien, j'espère que mon travail va convenir.

Esmée me pressa le bras légèrement comme pour me donner du courage et mon entrâmes dans le salon.

Là l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné de voir était assis sur le canapé, des croquis étalaient devant lui. Bien qu'il était tête baissée et qu'il semblait complétement absorbé par les feuilles devant lui, je pouvais voir qu'il était magnifique.

Grand, musclé mais pas trop il avait des cheveux d'une couleur cuivre où je pouvais entre apercevoir des reflets roux quand il bougeait la tête. J'avais envie de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux tellement ils semblaient soyeux.

Il dut sentir notre présence derrière lui car il releva la tête dans un mouvement qui aurait paru sensuel à n'importe quelle femme, il se leva et vint vers nous. Il s'avança vers nous, se posta devant moi et je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux verts. Des yeux comme les siens je n'en avais jamais vu, verts avec le contour de la pupille doré. Il tendit la main et je m'en saisi de manière automatique.

Bonjour, je suis Edward, le fils d'Esmée

Je suis Bella

Je sais qui tu es ma famille ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi depuis qu'ils t'ont rencontré

Oh, euh...

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à lui répondre, heureusement Esmée revint de la cuisine avec une tasse de café dans les mains (je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle était parti) et nous fit nous installés au salon.

Alors Bella tu as emmené ton travail? Me demanda t-elle d'une voix presque maternelle

Oui

Je sortis alors de mon carton à dessin tout les travaux que j'avais réalisé en stage expliquant le contexte de leur réalisation, les inspirations et les attentes de chaque projets.

Les Cullen assis en face de moi, examinaient mon travail avec attention. Quand vint le tour des travaux que j'avais réalisé personnellement, de ma propre initiative, toute l'assurance que j'avais en présentant les premiers projets s'envola. Je leur expliquait brièvement les sentiments et émotions que je voulais faire ressentir aux gens au travers de ces jardins.

Esmée observait, impassible les travaux que je lui présentais et écoutait attentivement mes explications. Son fils, lui,semblait ne prendre que peu de plaisir à mes dessins et explications et regardait son portable toutes les 5 minutes ce qui eut le don de m'énerver prodigieusement.

Eh bien Bella ton père n'avait pas menti tu es très douée, je te prends avec moi dans le chantier que je réalise chez mon fils, ça serait un bon chantier pour commencer, n'est-ce pas Edward?

Oui, c'est vrai que tout ces projets sont très beau mais je voudrais quelque chose de plus personnel

Oui, bien sur, pour cela Bella et moi irons chez toi dès que possible pour évaluer les capacités qu'offre ton jardin

Très bien.

Waouhh alors là c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je venais de décrocher un travail de rêve, mon employeur(se) était fantastique de me donner ma chance et l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu venais de complimenter mon travail. Décidément cette journée était parfaite.

Rendez vous fut pris le lendemain à la villa des Cullen pour qu'Esmée et moi allions voir la maison de son fils. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois mes rêves furent peuplés d'un homme aux yeux verts avec des reflets dorés.

Esmée et moi nous étions retrouvées à 14 heures chez elle et nous étions immédiatement parties chez son fils. Ce dernier n'habitait qu'à quelques kilomètres de la maison de ses parents un peu à l'écart de la ville dans une banlieue pavillonnaire où les maison semblaient sublimes.

La voiture s'engagea dans une allée où je pouvais apercevoir un magnifique portail en bois. Esmée tapa un code sur un appareil que je n'avais même pas aperçu et le portail qui se tenait en face de nous s'ouvrit automatiquement.

Une magnifique villa apparue au bout d'un petit sentier . Grande et majestueuse elle se tenait au milieu d'un jardin quelque peu en friche.

La pelouse était beaucoup trop haute à mon goût et je vis Esmée lançait un regard dépité au travers tout le jardin. Sur le perron de la maison attendait l'homme de mes rêves vêtu d'un pantalon en lin beige et d'un chemise blanche. Dieu qu'il était beau, mon cœur s'accélérait inexorablement dès que je le voyais.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture qu' Esmée avait pris soin de garer devant la maison, et allâmes à la rencontre d'Edward qui nous attendait.

Bonjour maman, Bella, dit-il avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage

Bonjour, répondis-je timidement, tu as une très belle maison

Merci, mais comme tu peux le voir je me suis un peu laissé surpasser.

Je souris à cette remarque, il est vrai que cette propriété, qui aurait pu être magnifique, avait été quelques peu laissée à l'abandon par son propriétaire, mais bon je suis là pour remédier à ça.

_PV Edward_

Tanya m'avait quittée il y a maintenant 4 ans juste après la naissance de notre fille, Nina.

A 20 ans à peine je me retrouvais avec un bébé à charge et je ne m'attendais pas être seul. Depuis rien ne m'avait plus intéressé à part mon petit trésor que je considérais avec ma mère et ma sœur comme la femme de ma vie.

La vie avait été dure juste après le départ de Tanya pourtant grâce à ma famille et à leur soutien cette période qui aurait pu être dure si j'avais été seul s'était plutôt bien passée.

J'avais installé mon bureau chez moi, pour passer le plus de temps possible avec ma fille, j'étais avocat et le fait fait que je travaille chez moi me permettait un assez grande liberté au niveau de mes horaires. La plupart de mes clients étant de grosses sociétés une grande partie de mon travail consistait donc à élaborer des contrats commerciaux où à négocier avec des clients dans le cas de rachats d'entreprises par exemple.

Ma vie avec Nina s'écoulait tranquillement, j'avais fait signer des papiers à Tanya, quand elle m'avait annoncée qu'elle voulait partir, pour qu'elle n'ait plus aucune autorité sur Nina si l'envie de revenir la prenait. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle vivait au Mexique avec un millionnaire qu'elle avait rencontré dans je ne sais quelle boite de nuit.

J'avais acheté cette maison juste après que Nina soit née, la décoration n'était pas trop mal,enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque, et j'avais d'autres préoccupations que de m'occuper de décoration. Ma fille me prenait tout mon temps.

Cependant après près de 4 ans à vivre ici, ma fille et moi, enfin surtout moi, voulions avoir une maison qui nous ressemblait plus et où nous nous sentirions bien.

Ma mère avait alors pris les choses en main et après m'avoir fait voir plusieurs croquis, avait commencer les travaux par l'étage.

La chambre de ma fille était passée de sommaire à une très belle chambre de princesse dans les tons de roses et de mauve, avec un petit lit à baldaquin, des poupées, une table de dessin et des dizaine d'autres jouets un peu partout. Les trois salles de bain avaient été réhabilités dans des styles épurées mais classe avec des touches de modernité. J'étais particulièrement fier de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre, elle était blanche et vert pale, très zen. Son immense baignoire jacuzzi et son imposante douche à l'italienne étaient superbes. Les deux autres chambres avaient été refaite dans des tons neutres qui pourraient convenir à n'importe quel invité qui y dormirait. Le bureau de l'étage et la salle de jeux de Nina avait également été refait. Seule ma chambre n'avait pas encore été touchée, je voulais que ma mère attende un peu et puis aucun des dessins qu'elle m'avait montré ne me plaisait.

Le rez de chaussé et le jardin étaient la prochaine étape de rénovation. Bien que ma mère fut très douée pour toute la décoration et la rénovation des pièces, leur réhabilitation; le jardin et l'aménagement de ce dernier la laissait de marbre. Je commençais à désespéré d'avoir un jour un magnifique jardin et me préparer à embaucher des gens d'une agence de Seattle quand ma mère m'avait parlé de la fille de Charlie et que, peut être, les croquis qu'elle allait me présenter me plairait.

C'est ainsi que j'avais rencontré la pus belle créature qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. De taille moyenne, plutôt menue mais avec des formes très féminines, ses grands yeux chocolats m'avaient happés dès que mon regard s'étaient posés sur elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains, ondulés comme les vagues et retombé dans son dos de manière envoûtante.

Ma mère me l'avait présentée et rien que son prénom m'envoutait. Bella, c'était son prénom et il lui allait tellement bien que j'aurais pu le répété encore et encore sans jamais m'en lasser. Les croquis qu'elle m'avait présentés était très bien mais je voulais quelques chose de plus personnel. Ma mère comprit très vite et proposa de venir le lendemain pour montrer à Bella mon jardin et la maison pour que celle-ci puisse se faire un idée des choses qu'elle pourrait réaliser.

Et voilà comment je me retrouver devant la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et de ma mère à faire visiter mon jardin à Bella et à l'écouter parler des divers aménagements qui pourraient être réaliser dans ma propriété. Ma mère fit visiter ma maison à Bella et je me figeais quand la porte de la chambre de ma fille arrivait. Cette dernière était à l'école mais en voyant sa chambre Bella comprendrait que j'avais un enfant et plus aucune relation ne serait possible avec elle.

J'avais eu plusieurs mauvaises expériences avec les femmes, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je leur révèle ma paternité. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive avec Bella. Mais avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit ma mère avait déjà ouvert la porte et présenté à Bella la chambre de ma fille. Sa réaction me stupéfia, elle demanda immédiatement où elle était disant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa présence en compte et que le jardin était complétement à revoir. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Devant mon regard hagard, elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec de l'admiration et beaucoup de tendresse.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans les bras et l'embrasser.

Mais je ne fis rien, restant juste là à l'écouter de loin dire à ma mère que la petite devait avoir des jouets dans le jardin et que certaines choses seraient à proscrire.

J'étais un peu rassuré par sa réaction, elle n'avait pas fui ce qui était en soit une sorte de petite victoire personnelle comme quoi je pouvais plaire à une femme sans que ma fille ne soit un handicap.

Finalement, Bella et ma mère partirent sur le coup de 16 heures. Avant de monter dans la voiture ma mère vint m'embrasser et Bella, contre toutes attentes, fit de même. Ce geste me laissa pantois, alors que déjà la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée et dépasser le portail en bois.

J'allais chercher ma princesse à l'école à 17 heures. Rosalie était sa maîtresse cette année dans la petite école de Forks. Emmett et elle avait acheté une maison non loin de chez nos parents quand ils avaient appris la mutation de Rosalie ici . Emmett lui, avait été recruté par le lycée de Forks comme professeur de sport et entraineur de l'équipe de base ball.

Ma sœur et Jasper, avaient également acheté une maison à Forks et ils avaient peu de temps après ouvert un cabinet de conseil où Jasper pourrait exercer sa profession. Alice, elle était devenu créatrice de mode, elle commençait à avoir un succès important et j'étais fier de pourvoir dire que ma fille portait presque uniquement ses créations.

Nina m'attendait dans sa salle de classe et jouait avec d'autres enfants. Je reconnu son ami Jane parmi le petit groupe. J'allais jusqu'au bureau de Rosalie pour l'avertir de ma présence puis allais voir mon trésor.

Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle couru vers moi et me sauta au cou. Je l'interrogeais sur sa journée, j'appris qu'elle avait fait des coloriages et joué avec des puzzles par groupe de deux, évidement elle s'était mise avec Jane.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je lui appris que sa grand mère était passée, elle était déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu et donc je me retrouvais, sur la demande de ma fille, sur la route menant à la maison de mes parents.

Notre soirée se passa très bien. Ma mère me posait sans cesse des questions sur l'avis que j'avais de Bella et je fus tenté de lui dire qu'elle était fantastique mais je me retins. Au final je lui dit que son travail était intéressant et que j'attendais avec impatience de voir ce qu'elle projetais de faire pour mon jardin.

Cette nuit-là après avoir couché ma fille, et lui ayant lu la Princesse et la Grenouille (ou du moins les 4 premières pages), je me retrouvais dans mon lit, seul et m'endormis en pensant à une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux chocolat intenses.

Les jours passaient et je n'avais aucunes nouvelles de Bella quant à l'avancée de son projet. Ma mère m'avait confiée que Bella travaillait intensément ( selon Charlie) pour que mon jardin soit vraiment idéal, aussi bien pour ma fille que pour moi.

J'espérais pouvoir rapidement juger de son travail qui si comme je le pensais me plairait. Ma routine continua donc entre ma fille, mon travail et ma famille. Ce ne fut que le lundi suivant que Bella arriva chez moi à bord d'une voiture qui aurait pu être dans un musée. Elle en sortit gracieusement et je lui ouvris la porte avant même qu'elle ne frappe.

Bonjour, j'espère que je vous dérange pas je voulais simplement vous montrer mon travail ?

Bien sur tu peux entrer on va s'installer au salon et s'il te plait tutoie moi

D'accord

Après nous être installé je lui servis un jus d'orange et elle me tendis plusieurs feuilles. Ce que j'y vis me ravit. Le jardin qu'elle avait imaginé était splendide, comme je l'imaginer. Sobre, élégant mais aussi avec des espaces où ma fille pourrait jouer. Une piscine avait même était prévu et j'imaginais déjà ma princesse qui y apprendrait à nager. Avec Bella peut être?

Elle me regardait inquiète de ma réponse mais aussi avec dans les yeux une lueur étrange. J'opinais à son projet, lui disant combien il me ravissait et la date de début des travaux fut fixée au lendemain pour dégager le terrain. Bella et moi avions convenu que je l'aiderais dans un premier temps , je lui laissait carte blanche quand aux entreprises à employer pour les plus gros travaux. Elle paraissait ravi que son travail me plaise.

C'est ainsi que la semaine se passa entre les visites de Bella et l'arrivée des professionnels pour les plus gros travaux. 3 semaines plus tard le jardin avait retrouvé une tête plus idéale et les fondations de la piscine étaient faites. Dans le mois qui suivit la piscine fut terminée et Bella avait quasiment fini d'aménager le reste du terrain. Bella et moi nous étions considérablement rapprochés depuis le début des travaux et aujourd'hui je ne pourrais plus ma passer d'elle. Je me rappelais encore la première fois ou je l'avais embrassé, nous revenions d'un diner où je l'avais invité.

_Flash Back_

_Nous étions vendredi soir et je voulais invité Bella à diner. Nous nous étions rapprochés depuis qu'elle travailler ici tous les jours. J'avais réservé dans un petit restaurant, un peu hors de la ville. Ouvert depuis peu, il avait rapidement gagné une réputation très appréciable. Quand Bella était arrivée ce matin là je lui avais proposé un café et nous avions commencés à discuter._

_Alors Bella es-tu satisfaite de ton travail ?_

_Oui énormément et je dois dire que je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur site pour débuter._

_Je voulais te...enfin t'in...t'inviter ce soir si tu veux bien? Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée_

_Oh et bien tu ne restes pas avec Nina ce soir? Me demanda t-elle brusquement_

_Oh, euh... Esmée m'a dit qu'elle pouvait la garder_

_Ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas rester avec elle ce soir? _

_Non pas trop et puis je ne la quitte que pour une soirée alors ça va_

_Alors c'est d'accord pour ce soir si tu es sur que le fait de ne pas rester avec ta fille ne te dérange pas._

_Alors c'est entendu je passe te chercher vers 19 heures?_

_Non, je viendrais ici en voiture on partira après si ça ne te dérange pas_

_Non aucun problème c'est comme tu veux._

_Elle se leva et commença à quitter la pièce avant de se retourner vers moi et de me sourire._

_La journée ne passa pas assez vite à mon goût, je n'avais qu'une hâte que la soirée arrive le plus vite possible. Quand Bella parti, comme tous les jours vers 17 heures, je m'empressais d'aller chercher ma princesse et de l'emmener chez mes parents avant de rentrer chez moi pour me préparer. _

_Une douche plus tard, j'enfilais un jean noir, une chemise blanche. Je descendis au salon et quelques minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit à travers la maison. J'allais ouvrir et vis un ange devant moi. Belle avait revêtue une robe bleu nuit, des chaussures à talon semi hauts, son maquillage était léger mais présent, ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche mais tout de même sophistiqué. Elle rougit quand elle vit que je l'observais et je me décalais pour la laisser entrer._

_Nous partîmes presque aussitôt pour le restaurant. Bella parut gênée que je l'emmène dans cet endroit mais nous passâmes tout de même une bonne soiré entre rires et confidences sur nos passé, nos futurs. J'appris qu'elle aimait la littérature et la musique et elle fut stupéfaite d'apprendre que je jouais du piano. Je dus lui promettre de jouer pour elle un jour. Notre soirée s'écoulait agréablement. _

_Le dessert arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Je choisis un fondant au chocolat alors qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur la tarte au citron meringuée. La voir entourer sa langue autour de sa cuillère ne fit un effet fou et je dus penser à ma grand tante Esther en maillot de bain pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre._

_Finalement nous décidâmes de prendre le café chez moi, je payais donc l'addition sous les protestations de Bella, je lui avais ensuite rétorqué que c'est moi qui l'avais invité et elle finit par se taire. _

_Le trajet du retour s'effectua dans une ambiance décontracté, nos discussions étaient simples mais très agréables. J'en appris plus sur sa famille et elle paraissait assez intéressée sur l'éducation de ma fille. Je lui raconté des anecdotes sur elle et moi. Ses premiers pas, son premier mot. J'avais eu la chance, grâce à mon travail, d'avoir pu être présent pour elle dans tout ces moments. J'étais content de pouvoir partager ces moments avec d'autres personnes que ma famille._

_Nous arrivâmes chez moi et je proposais à Bella de s'installer au salon pour déguster son café. Je la retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard en pleine contemplation des photos de ma famille sur un meuble près de la fenêtre. Nous nous installâmes côte à côte sur le canapé. Nous avions discuter jusqu'à une heure bien avancée, la soirée avait fait que nous nous étions rapproché. Quand elle voulu partir je la retins par le bras et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, elle ne bougea pas puis ses lèvres dansèrent avec les miennes et nous commencèrent un ballet sensuel. Nous nous arrêtâmes, à bout de souffle et je me noyais dans le torrent chocolaté de ses yeux. Ses joues rougies la rendaient encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude et je sus que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ses lèvres, de son sourire, de ses yeux._

_Nous étions ensuite restés un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à parler, se câliner ponctuant notre fin de soirée de baisers tantôt doux, tantôt passionnés. _

_Finalement, elle s'était endormi dans mes bras, la tête reposant sur mon torse ses mains accrochées à ma chemise comme si elle avait peur que je parte. Nous nous étions réveillés le lendemain, samedi, sur les coups de 11 heures. _

_Je contemplais l'ange encore endormi dans mes bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le téléphone sonna et quelque secondes plus tard Bella ouvrit les yeux et sourit en me voyant. Le téléphone sonnait encore et j'allais donc répondre. Ma mère me demandait à quelle heure je venais chercher Nina. Je suis répondit que j'allais venir et Bella se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras collant sa poitrine à mon dos et déposant de doux baisers sur ma nuque. Après avoir raccroché, je me retournais et serrais mon ange dans mes bras pendant quelques secondes. Elle releva la tête et m'appris qu'elle devait rentrer sous peine que son père ne prévienne toutes les polices de la région pour sa « disparition ». Elle me quitta donc, je montais prendre une douche et partis ensuite chez mes parents pour récupérer ma princesse._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis cette soirée, Bella et moi ne nous séparions que rarement la journée. Ma famille avait pressentie mon changement et aujourd'hui Bella était officiellement invitée à venir dîner chez mes parents avec toute ma famille.

J'appréhendais quelques peu cette soirée, je n'avais présentée aucunes autres femmes à ma famille depuis que Tanya m'avait quitté. Mais bon, tous connaissaient déjà Bella alors j'étais tout de même confiant.

A 17 heures j'allais chercher ma fille à l'école. Elle trépignait d'impatience de revoir Bella. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'à quelques occasions mais elles s'entendaient bien. J'avais eu une discussion avec ma fille il y quelques jours. Ma relation avec Bella devenait plus sérieuse et je ne voulais pas que ma fille soit étonnée si un jour Bella était avec nous au petit déjeuner.

_Flash Back_

_Nina, mon cœur tu peux venir me voir deux minutes s'il te plait?_

_Arrive papa_

_Nous nous étions installés sur le canapé._

_Mon cœur, tu sais ta maman nous a quittés ? _

_Oui, je sais, elle m'aimait pas beaucoup_

_Tu connais Bella mon ange?_

_Oui, elle est gentille, je l'ai vu l'autre jour mais pas longtemps_

_Oui tu l'aimes bien?_

_Oui elle est belle aussi, j'aimerais bien la voir plus souvent_

_Tu sais j'aime bien Bella et j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne nous voir plus souvent _

_Est ce que tu l'aime comme papy aime mamy?_

_Oui, je l'aime un peu comme ça_

_Est ce que vous vous faites des bisous et que tu dors avec elle comme tonton Memett et tatie Rose? Me demanda mon ange_

_Que voulez vous répondre à ça à part la vérité._

_Oui mon cœur, on s'aime beaucoup Bella et moi. Dis ça te dérangerais si Bella venait plus souvent nous voir et qu'elle dorme ici dès fois?_

_Non, elle s'occupera de moi?_

_Oui, si tu veux bien mais il faudra lui demanderais_

_Ça sera un peu comme une maman?_

_Oui un peu mais il faudra en parler avec Bella aussi tu sais_

_D'accord mon papa d'amour. Je peux retourner jouer?_

_Oui si tu veux mon ange._

_Quelques jours après cette conversation ma mère nous avez invités à dîner me précisant d'inviter Bella aussi, enfin si je voulais, avait-elle rajouté alors que qu'à son ton cette invitation semblait plutôt être une obligation._

_J'avais donc invité Bella à dîner chez mes parents, invitation à laquelle elle avait répondu favorablement. _

_Fin du Flach Back_

Je préparais ma fille, et un bain plein de bulles plus tard, je l'habillais avec une petite robe blanche avec une petite ceinture dans les tons de rose pâle, ceinture purement esthétique car n'ayant aucune véritable utilité. Ses chaussures aux pieds elle m'attendait de pieds fermes dans le salon alors que je finissais de me préparer.

Je descendis avec une chemise blanche et un jean foncé , mes cheveux indomptables retombant devant mes yeux. Ma fille se leva et couru vers moi, me sauta au cou et me dit que j'étais très beau.

Je passais chercher Bella peu avant 19 heures . J'installais ma fille dans ma voiture, une Mercedez noir (oui j'ai deux voiture ma Volvo grise dont je ne séparerais jamais et celle- ci quand ma fille est avec moi),je l'attachais dans son siège auto et nous partîmes en direction de la maison de Bella. Ma fille tapa dans ses mains tellement elle était contente quand la voiture se stoppa devant une maison blanche aux airs typiquement américains.

Je fis descendre ma fille et elle donna la main pour nous diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je frappais et quelques minutes après le shérif Swan ouvrit la porte.

Bonjour Edward, bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-il

Bonjour Charlie, comment allez-vous?

Bien Edward et vous? Et toi jeune fille tu dois être Nina?

Oui Monsieur répondit ma fille d'une toute petite voix

Oh mon dieu appelle moi Charlie et tu sais ma fille avait raison tu es très jolie

Merci

Nina se cacha légèrement derrière mes jambes, ses petites joues se teintant légèrement.

Nous entrâmes et nous installâmes dans le petit salon de la maison, petit mais chaleureux. A peine étions nous assis que Bella descendit les marches, quand je l'aperçu mon cœur eut un raté.

Vêtue d'une petite robe noire près du corps ses cheveux étaient relevés sur son cou et laissant apercevoir sa nuque si tentante. Ses yeux légèrement maquillés semblaient me happés comme à l'accoutumée.

Le sourire qui était plaqué sur ses lèvres devait être le miroir du mien car elle s'empourpra quand elle me vit la détailler. Elle s'approcha de nous et après un léger baiser au coin de mes lèvres elle se baissa pour embrasser ma fille sur la joue. Quand elle voulu se dégager Nina la pris par le cou pour l'entraîner dans un câlin comme elle avait l'habitue de la faire avec ma mère, Alice ou Rose. D'abord hésitante,Bella finie par la prendre dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans un câlin digne de celui qu'aurait pu lui donner une mère.

Ce moment fort en émotion passé, Bella embrassa son père en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, chose que je fis également. Ma fille ne voulait plus lâcher Bella ne serais-ce que pour monter dans la voiture et nous dûmes lui promettre que ce n'étais que pour quelques minutes pour pouvoir enfin partir de chez Charlie.

Pendant tout le trajet je tenais la main de Bella dans la mienne comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant. Nina lui parla de ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école aujourd'hui. Nous l'écoutions mais souvent je sentis le regard de Bella sur moi et quand nous arrivâmes à la villa de mes parents, Bella descendit et prit la main de Nina qui venait de descendre elle aussi.

Ma mère parut être sur le point de pleurer quand elle nous vit arriver tous les trois. La soirée commença sous les meilleurs auspices. Nous nous installâmes pour dîner dans la salle à manger et je me retrouvais entre Bella et ma fille. Ma mère avait prévue comme entrée des salades de différentes sortes. Je me mis à discuter avec mon frère et mon père tandis que Bella était prise dans une conversation apparemment forte intéressante avec Alice et Rose. La soirée se passa très bien Nina semblait, tout comme l'ensemble de ma famille, accepter Bella et mon cœur fit un bond en imaginant que peut être tous les autres repas ici se ferait avec Bella et personne d'autres à mes côtés.

La soirée s'acheva sur les coups de 23 heures. Nina s'était endormi sur les genoux de Bella, qu'elle avait rejoint plus tôt dans la soirée. Ma famille avait l'air d'être tombé sous le charme de Bella et le discret «_Ne la laisse pas s'envoler celle la. Je l'aime bien_!» de mon frère quand j'avais été lui dire au revoir me l'avait confirmé.

Dans la voiture je bataillais dur avec Bella pour la convaincre qu'elle ferait mieux de rester dormir chez moi cette nuit.

Allez Bella tu ne vas réveiller Charlie à cette heure, il se lève tôt le matin pense à lui

J'ai mes clés Edward et je ne ferais pas de bruits Charlie ne s'en apercevra même pas

Mais imagine la tristesse de Nina quand elle verra que tu n'es pas avec nous demain matin

Bon d'accord , répliqua t-elle dépitée après quelques minutes de silence

Merci

Ce fut la seule chose que j'avais pu lui répondre, tellement j'étais heureux. Elle allait passer toute une nuit dans mes bras, je me réveillerais à ses cotés demain. Que pouvais-je espérer de plus.

_PV Bella _

Accepter de passer la nuit chez Edward avait été la chose la plus dure et la plus effrayante que j'avais fait. Pourquoi? Comment passer la nuit chez l'homme sur qui j'ai envie de me jeter chaque fois que je le vois alors que sa fille sera dans la même maison, juste quelques pièces plus loin.

Ohh cette nuit allait être une véritable torture.

Bientôt, le portail de la propriété d'Edward apparut devant nous et s'ouvrit comme par magie ( merci les commandes électronique).

La voiture s'avança vers le garage, Edward me prit la main comme pour me rassurer puis se tourna vers Nina qui devait dormir, chose que je vérifiais en me tournant également. Il quitta la voiture emmenant sa fille dans ses bras, il ouvrit la porte alluma une discrète lumière.

- «Je monte la couche, installe toi» me proposa t-il d'une voix douce et base.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et quelques minutes plus tard, Edward revint dans le salon. Un regard vers lui m'indiqua qu'il était plutôt heureux que je reste avec lui cette nuit.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, me proposant un café que j'acceptais. Il revint de la cuisine une tasse dans chaque main et nous commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Je ne sais jusqu'à quelle heure nous somme restés sur le canapé mais quand Edward me dit qu'il était l'heure pour nous de nous coucher, je sus que je n'avais aucunes envies de le laisser s'éloigner.

Nous montâmes les marches, il me montra la chambre d'amis et était prêt à me laisser après un rapide baiser sur le joue quand je le rattrapais alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction de sa chambre. Il se tourna complètement vers moi, passa un doigt sur mes lèvres et m'embarrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le baiser dura longtemps, nous ne nous séparions que pour respirer mais bientôt il se fit aussi plus pressant comme si ce moment allait bientôt s'achever. Il s'écarta de moi, haletant un regard plein de désir.

- «Je fais te laisser, à demain Bella»

- «Oui, bonne nuit Edward»

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, une main ébouriffant ses cheveux. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et m'accoter à celle-ci. Je restais là à réfléchir pendant plusieurs minutes puis prenant mon courage à deux mains, rouvrit la prote de ma chambre et me dirigea vers celle d'Edward. Je frappais légèrement et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Il était assis sur son lit la tête entre ses mains et semblait réfléchir. Quand il me vit il releva la tête et me sourit. Un petit regard coquin naquit dans les yeux d'Edward

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi alors qu'il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa lentement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et je me figeais. Je me pressais doucement contre lui, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et ses lèvres se pressèrent plus fortement contre les miennes .Je posais mes mains dans son cou et m'empresser de caresser sa nuque, ses cheveux. De doux gémissements sortirent de sa gorge et je me sentis heureuse de lui donner un peu de plaisir. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre supérieure, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se livrer une bataille acharnée.

Sa poitrine été écrasée contre la mienne et je sentis sa main se déplacer, caressant légèrement mes côtes, et vint se loger dans le bas de mon dos. Ce geste eut pour effet de me rapprocher encore plus de lui, comme si c'était possible! Son autre main, trouva sa place dans mon cou, dégageant l'accès à ma gorge qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

Haletants, nous dûmes nous séparer pour combler notre besoin de respirer. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et ce que j'y vis déclencha un véritable brasier dans mon bas ventre. Ses yeux, auparavant d'un vert éclatant, avait pris une teinte plus foncée mais en y regardant de plus près je vis qu'ils étaient noirs. Noirs de désir.

Sa bouche retrouva rapidement la mienne et ses mains atteignirent bientôt l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt. Mes miennes trouvèrent leur place sur son torse que je commençais à caresser par dessus sa chemise avant de commencer à l'ouvrir bouton par bouton.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était digne des plus grands magazine de mode masculine. Le torse d'Edward aurait pu être celui d'un mannequin, musclé mais pas trop, imberbe, il était tout ce que j'aimais. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de son torse avant de descendre plus bas, allant embrasser ses abdos parfaitement dessiner. Sa chemise qui reposait encore sur ses bras glissa totalement au sol quand ses bras se mouvèrent pour avoir une meilleure prise sur moi. Ma descente de son torse s'éternisa et je vis la tête d'Edward s'inclinait vers l'arrière. Fière de moi, je poursuivais ma douce torture un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Edward sembla retrouver ses esprits au moment où mes lèvres allaient atteindre la lisière de son pantalon, il passa une main sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent, notre baiser était urgent mais tendre. Soudain, je sentis les mains d'Edward passer et repasser sur ma poitrine. Bientôt, ses caresses s'amplifièrent et les mains d'Edward s'aventurèrent sous mon tee-shirt et trouvèrent mes seins. Ma raison m'avait totalement abandonner au moment ou avait commencé sa douce torture. Mon soutien gorge sembla rapidement devenir gênant puisqu'il rejoignit la chemise d'Edward, au sol. Ses caresses s'intensifièrent et bientôt des gémissements s'échappèrent de ma bouche. Je sentis le sourire d'Edward sur mes lèvres alors que notre baiser s'éternisait.

Mes hanches allèrent plus vers les siennes comme une invitation de ma part à ce qu'il aille plus loin. Il comprit mes intentions car sa bouche s'attaqua à mon mamelon, qu'il mordilla, lapa, lécha avant de passer à l'autre. Mon Dieu que sa langue me faisait du bien, jamais je m'avais ressenti autant de sensations avec un homme.

Ma tête se rejeta en arrière et alla directement heurte le mur contre lequel j'étais adossée. Des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues, en pensant que peut être, ce simple geste avait pu réveiller Nina qui dormait dans la chambre en face. Edward ne sembla pas s'en formaliser continuant inlassablement son labeur enroulant et déroulant sa langue autour de mes mamelons comme si il s'agissait d'une glace au parfum qu'il préférait. Il s'arrêta soudain, passant ses mains sous mes fesses qu'il caressa au passage, me faisant décoller du sol. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour me donner plus de stabilité, je sentis toutefois son érection contre mon ventre. Ce simple contact me provoqua des frissons d'anticipation et de plaisir. Bientôt je me sentis déposer délicatement sur une surface douce et moelleuse que je qualifiais comme étant le lit d'Eward.

Assise sur son lit, je me retrouvais avec le visage au niveau de son sexe et c'est là que je pris pleinement conscience du désir qu'il ressentait pour moi.

Une bosse déformait son pantalon et cette situation ne devait pas être confortable pour lui. Un coup d'œil vers son visage me renseigna rapidement sur ses intentions mais je pris les devants et plaquais ma mains sur son sexe que je commençais à caresser au travers de son pantalon. Rapidement des gémissements me parvinrent m'indiquant qu'il appréciait mes caresses. Je trouvais son pantalon superflus et il ne me fallu que quelques minutes pour défaire sa ceinture et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Un boxer noir apparu et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ne me paraissait que plus importante maintenant. Son boxer rejoignit bientôt son pantalon au sol et la vision de son sexe en érection devant mon visage me donna des frissons. Mon dieu comment une chose aussi grosse pouvait exister? Une certaine appréhension s'empara de moi mais une partie de ma conscience me disait que cet homme allait me donner un plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Je passais ma langue sur le bout de son pénis à plusieurs reprises avant de me mettre à le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Après plusieurs minutes, je le pris entièrement en bouche, provoquant des râles sourds chez Edward. Je fis plusieurs aller-retour, raclant mes dents sur sa longueur. Les gémissements d'Edward étaient de plus en plus bruyants, je le sentais proche de la jouissance mais avant qu'il ne se libère dans ma bouche, il m'écarta violemment de lui. Mon regard n'était que questions et incompréhensions.

Rapidement, ses doigts trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à l'ourlet de mon boxer en dentelle noir et il eut vite fait de s'en débarrasser. Il atterrit au sol avec le reste de nos vêtements. Edward fit tourner mon petit bouton de chair entre ses doigts, provoquant mes gémissements et bientôt un feu commença à ravager mon bas ventre. Il inséra un doigt en moi avant de commencer un doux mouvement de va et vient, bientôt un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Mes gémissements se transformèrent en sorte de cris et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Edward retira sa main de mon intimité son autre forme de préambule me laissant frustrée comme jamais.

Il se recula légèrement, m'embrassa et alla chercher quelque chose dans le commode place un peu plus loin. Il revint vers moi, un préservatif à la main et il commença à l'ouvrir et à le dérouler sur son pénis. Ce simple geste m'excita au possible. Je sentis rapidement, alors qu'il venait de se recoucher sur moi son sexe qui frottait contre mes cuisses.

Un léger gémissement m'échappa. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il s'en aperçu, il m'embrassa avant de se reculer et de m'admirer. La lune se reflétait sur nos corps leur donnant une impression d'irréel. Maintenant rien ne pouvait arrêter le feu qui ravageait mon bas ventre. J'avais besoin de lui, je le voulais maintenant. Mes hanches se tendirent d'elles mêmes vers lui. Il était parfait. Je gémis quand son pénis frôla mes lèvres intimes et chaudes. Il s'arrêta et sembla chercher au fond de mon regard mon accord de poursuivre. Accord que je lui donnais en l'embrassant et en tendant davantage mes hanches vers lui.

Il se déplaça légèrement, souleva ses hanches pour se placer plus aisément et confortablement à mon entrée et sans jamais lâcher mon regard, me pénétra. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était extraordinaire, je me sentais bien même si avoir un sexe aussi imposant en moi aurait pu être inconfortable, sa présence en moi ne l'était aucunement.

Sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule, et il soupira fortement.

«Que c'est bon d'être en toi, Bella.»

Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, mais commença une douce friction qui ne fit qu'intensifier le brasier qui me ravageait. Mes gémissements s'intensifièrent et bientôt se transformèrent en cris. Il intensifia ses mouvements et une danse endiablée débuta entre nous. Mes lèvres, qui n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de son torse allèrent à son encontre et je l'embrasais, le léchais, le mordais. Chacune de ses pénétrations me rapprochais du paradis et des grognements sortirent bientôt de sa gorge. Je sentis sa main caresser ma poitrine et se faire un chemin pour arriver directement à ma petite boule de chair qui ne demander qu'à être caresser. La friction créée était tout simplement du plaisir à l'état pur. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos quand le plaisir commença à se faire trop violent ses grognements augmentèrent d'intensité en même temps qu'il accélérait davantage le cadences de ses coups de reins. A chaque poussée il butait au plus profond de moi, m'envoyant dans les limbes du plaisir. J'étais proche de la jouissance.

- «Jouis pour moi Bella», me murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Haletante, je criais son prénom dans un ultime effort.

- «Edward !»

Mes parois se contractèrent et je le sentis se libérer au fond de moi, dans le préservatif. Je criais son prénom pendant je jouissais, et il répéta inlassablement le mien en se libérant au fond de mon ventre. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et frissonnais en reniflant l'odeur de l'homme qui était contre moi.

_POV Edward_

Nous restions, là, allongés et à bout de souffle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la toucher. Mes mains caressèrent ses cuisses, ses hanches et finalement son visage. Ce dernier ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Je m'extirpais très lentement de son antre chaude et accueillante, et nous fis rouler sur le côté, la serrant contre moi, et rabattant la couette sur nos corps en sueur. Elle semblait si belle, allongée contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, ses cheveux éparpiller sur l'oreiller que cette image d'elle me parut presque irréelle. Et pourtant c'était bien vrai. La femme qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis quelques temps déjà, était là avec moi, dans mon lit. Avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte de ma chambre je m'imaginais milles et un stratagèmes qui m'aurait permis d'aller la retrouver dans la chambre d'amis,de l'embrasser et de la serrer à nouveau dans les bras.

Je la regardais dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, observant chacune des mimiques de son visage. Mon torse était emprisonné dans l'étau de ses bras et je me sentais à ma place. Sa respiration calme et posée était la plus douce mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendu. Bientôt, je rejoignis ma belle dans les bras de Morphée, ou je me pris à rêver d'un avenir à trois avec elle et ma fille.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, je ne trouvais à côté de moi qu'une place vide et froide. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en pensant que peut être cette nuit avec Bella n'avait était qu'un rêve. Je me levais précipitamment, attrapant un boxer propre et un pantalon de jogging, et me précipitais vers la porte. Je m'arrêtais devant celle-ci en remarquant la robe noire de Bella qui était au sol, là ou elle je la lui avais retiré hier. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma princesse, ouvrant la porte délicatement. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je e l'a vis pas dans son lit. Un sentiment de panique prit place au fond de mon estomac, où était passées Bella et Nina ?

Je descendis les escaliers, jetant un coup d'œil au salon quand j'entendis des rire venir de la cuisine. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux valait tous les trésor du monde.

Ma fille et Bella étaient toutes les deux affairées à préparer des crêpes. Bella superviser le tout mais c'est Nina qui en surveillait la cuisson. Toutes les deux riaient quand la crêpe refusait de sauter correctement pour être cuite de l'autre côté.

Je m'accotais contre le chambranle de la porte et les observais, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles ne semblaient pas m'avoir vu et au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de signaler ma présence. Ma fille fut la première à relever la tête après avoir entendue mon toussotement. Un sourire barrait son visage enfantin mais celui-ci s'agrandit quand elle m'aperçut. Elle laissa tout en plan et courut pour se réfugier dans mes bras. Je lui fis un câlin comme tous les matins et de loin je pouvais voir Bella sourire devant cette scène de pure tendresse.

Ma fille finit par descendre de mes bras et retourner voir si les crêpes n'étaient pas trop cuites. Je me dirigeais vers Bella et me plaçais derrière elle, entourant sa taille de mes bras. J'embrassais sa nuque, son cou pour finalement la faire se retourner pour lui donner un baiser passionné et enflammé. Après plusieurs secondes, elle finit par se retourner pour surveiller Nina.

- «Tu m' as manqué ce matin », lui murmurais-je

- «Je sais, mais Nina est venue frapper à la porte et j'étais déjà réveillée alors on est descendu préparer le petit déjeuner. On a préféré te laisser dormir encore un peu mais on allait monter pour te réveiller. »

Je souris contre son cou et nous finîmes par nous installer autour de la table pour petit déjeuner ensemble. Ma fille était à côté de moi alors que Bella s'était installée en face de nous. Nous étions en train de rire quand ma fille prit la parole.

- «Dis papa, est ce que Bella est ma nouvelle maman maintenant? »

- «Pourquoi tu demandes ça Nina?», lui demandais-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Bella qui semblait aussi gênée que moi.

- «Bah comme Bella à dormi avec toi, comme tatie Rose et tonton Memett, j'ai pensé que c'était ma maman» nous expliqua t-elle sans se démonter.

Bella prit la parole avant que je ne pus répondre à la question de ma fille.

- «Tu sais Nina j'ai dormi avec ton papa mais je ne sais pas si lui voudrait que je sois ta nouvelle maman. Mais tu sais, moi je serais très contente d'être un peu ta maman, enfin si ton papa est d'accord»

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, comment une femme comme elle pouvait exister. Je crois qu'en cet instant je l'aimais de plus en plus. Les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie me regardaient fixement, attendant une réponse de ma part. Mon dieu comment pouvait elle me poser une telle question? Comment pouvait elle pensé que je ne veuille pas qu'elle devienne la «mère» de ma fille.

- «Bien sur que je suis d'accord pour que Bella soit ta «maman» », lui dis je une sourire aux lèvres et des larmes plein les yeux.

Ma fille sourit et éclata de rire avant de me rejoindre sur mes genoux, me piquant au passage un bout de crêpe.

Bella resplendissait, comme jamais, elle paraissait heureuse de mes paroles. Si seulement elle savait la place énorme quelle avait pris dans mon cœur depuis que je l'avais rencontré, et apparemment dans celui de ma fille également.

Mon cœur s'emballait à chacun de ses sourires et mes yeux ne semblaient jamais se lasser de la regarder. La voir avec ma fille sur les genoux, me faisait rêver d'un avenir où peut être un enfant aux cheveux caramel et aux yeux chocolat serait également présent avec nous autour de cette table.


End file.
